Balões
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Para ela trouxera os balões, pois eram os símbolos de sua originalidade e de como admirava a sua liberdade voadora.


**Balões **

- Você me trouxe balões!

Entregou a ela. A jovem segurou-os como se fossem rosas e até os cheirou como se tivesse perfume, tão logo erguendo-os ao céu e ao alcance de seus dedos pálidos, como se fosse a qualquer instante voar. O rapaz, acanhado, notou a alegria e satisfez-se, mas não por muito, pois ela logo pôs-se a falar, com ares de sabida. – Tentou ser original, não tentou?

- Lhe agradaria se fossem flores?

- Com elas eu não poderia voar caso me chateasse! – Ele arregalou os olhos e ela desfez-se em gargalhadas. – Não há necessidade de assustar-se!

Ele recompôs-se, mas não mais seguro. O paletó pareceu-lhe, naquele momento, como se houvessem vestido um menino com roupas de seu pai e ela, notando-lhe prontamente o embaraço, não deixou de alfinetá-lo, prazer velho, novo quando ele tornava a se envergonhar.

- Está formal demais, Syaoran! E eu que me trajei campestre, vejo-o pronto para ópera!

Se perto dele pusessem um tomate, a fruta se envergonharia da cor que tinha tamanha a vermelhidão de suas bochechas. Outros risos, e Sakura e Syaoran começaram a caminhar pela praça vazia.

- Por que quis se encontrar comigo de manhã?

- Surpreendeu-se? Todos os seus outros encontros foram a noite?

- Não tive tantos como dá a entender!

- Hahahahahahahaha, Syaoran! Não estou acusando-o, estou apenas perguntando!

- Bem. – ele afrouxou o nó da gravata borboleta, o sol nem bem nascera mas já o tornara quente, ou fora a castanha jovem que ia ao seu lado a passear. – Se quer mesmo saber, foi somente um encontro. E foi de noite sim.

- E você também lhe trouxe balões? Ou preferiu algodão doce?

- Sakura! Que pergunta!

- Ora, me perdoe! – ela sorriu, tomando a mão direita dele com a dela, num ato de tamanho desinteresse que foi como se aqueles dedos houvessem se tocado tantas outras vezes, quando era justo a primeira. – Eu encanto-me com a sua timidez e divirto-me às custas dela, mas prometa daqui por diante comportar-me. Perguntou como quis me encontrar com você de manhã, e é porque gosto do cheiro de orvalho. E gosto de pensar que acordei antes das flores.

Foi a vez de ele sorrir.

- Mas se me perguntasse, verdadeiramente, aonde gostaria de te encontrar, seria num dia chuvoso.

- Ora, e que graça há nisto?

- Pois dividiríamos o mesmo guarda-chuva, uma hora nos trombaríamos, nos perderíamos em palavras e beijaríamos na chuva.

Ele soltou a mão dela de imediato.

- Ah, irá dizer que nunca beijou!

- E você beijou muitos?

- Está sendo indelicado.

Quando para ela se virou, viu que não fora. Ela estava, novamente, divertindo-se com seus rubores.

- Já beijou, Syaoran?

- E se eu disser que não? Irá troçar de mim?

- Irei admirá-los por ter preservado por tanto lábios tão bonitos!

Ele tropeçou e inventou uma pedra perto de seu sapato polido, mas ela não acreditou com um risinho.

Andaram até as árvores ainda úmidas, ele perguntou-lhe se ela queria sentar. – Não gosto de namorar sentada.

- E estamos namorando?

- Se pegar na minha mão e me convidar novamente para sentar, estamos.

Ele o fez com tanta rapidez que ela caiu no chão e não sentou-se. Mas divertiu-se tirando a grama molhada de seu vestido azulado.

- Penso no que mais não gosta, além de namorar sentada.

- Pergunte-me e saberá, ué.

- E o que não gosta?

- Não gosto de chocolate e nem de doces. Não gosto do calor e o sol muito me custa. Não gosto do silêncio e não gosto das conversas políticas. Não gosto de gaiolas e se vejo pássaros nelas, os solto, não importa de quem sejam – o rapaz pensou o quanto depressa haveria de correr para sua casa para libertar seu canarinho azul. – E não gosto que me olhe como se eu fosse um monstro prestes a devorá-lo.

- Estou nervoso, só isso.

- E do que você não gosta?

- Minha lista é infinitamente menor que a sua – ao vê-la entreabrir os lábios em surpresa por sua iniciante ousadia deu muitas desculpas mas ela não prestou-lhe atenção, insistindo que ele falasse logo o que o desprazia. – Não gosto de dias chuvosos e não gosto de cálculos.

- Gosta que eu caçoe de você?

Pensou por alguns instantes. – Sei que não faz por mal.

- Eu já não sei. Divertir-me com o sofrimento e acanhamento alheio não me parece direito. – Ela deitou-se sobre a relva. Ele permaneceu sentado, olhando todo o resto para não perder-se a olhar para ela. – Gosto de contar nuvens.

- E eu estrelas.

- O céu nos agrada.

- Agrada-me contar estrelas porque eu sei que jamais terminarei, que posso dedicar minha vida a isto e senti-la terminar quando nem estarei na metade de minha contagem.

- Pensa já no fim? Eu gosto de contar nuvens, pois nunca as conto direito. Estão sempre mudando – uma passou por eles, grande e gorducha, obstruindo o pouco sol. Syaoran viu Sakura sorrir e deitou-se ao lado dela, ela logo lhe buscando a mão. – Posso segura-la, posso?

- É sua.

- Sinto-me envergonhada agora.

- Você? – ele meneou a cabeça, permitindo sua primeira gargalhada do dia. – Pois eu duvido. Nada te envergonha. Eu poderia contar historias que sei e não devia, e você não iria envergonhar-se.

- Está falando de pornografia?

- SAKURA!

Outro riso que encheu a manhã de alegria. – Sabia que iria me repreender!

- Só estou surpreso! Você é uma moça de família!

- E moças da família não falam sobre sexo?!

Outro dos muitos "Sakura!" daquela manhã.

- Bom, para quem que nunca beijou, imagino que não seja um assunto apropriado.

- Eu quero a mulher certa – e do modo como ele a olhou, Sakura sentiu-se a tal, e pela primeira vez da manhã, desviou seu olhar certeiro e verde com vergonha. – Não me importo com o que pensam, que sou bobo ou inocente. Fiz minha escolha. No dia em que entendi o que era amor, prometi a mim mesmo que só beijaria ou só me entregaria a mulher que ganhasse o meu coração.

- Você tem dezoito anos, Syaoran. Dificilmente apaixonar-se-á pela mulher prometida agora e pode esperar tempo demais para seu tempo certo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

O assunto tornou-se sério e de assuntos sérios ela desgostava. Tomou a bolsa de rendas em uma mão, o balão na outra, e levantou-se. Rápido foi seu movimento e o rapaz não acompanhou, perdido. E quando levantou-se, nela esbarrou, o balão foi para o céu, levando vermelho e amarelo ao azul que nascia.

- Pois vejam só – ela lamentou com os ombros de leve erguidos. – Eu gostava deles.

- Posso comprar outros, se isto a fizer ficar.

- Não. Eu gostava daqueles. Aqueles já tinham o seu cheiro de espera e o meu de vinda.

Ela falava muitas poesias. E quando se afastava ele entendeu a solidão das palavras dela.

- Sakura!

Ela virou-se, rodando seu vestido como nuvens e estrelas. Ele gritou. – Eu errei no nosso primeiro encontro?!

- Nunca! É por isso que haverá um segundo!

Ele sorriu, abobalhado, e vieram palavras que não pôde segurar. – Eu quero beijar somente você!

Ela sorriu ainda mais. – É por isso que haverá um terceiro encontro!

O sol ia indo embora com ela, e toda a sua cor do dia. Mas Syaoran acreditava no amanhã, e no dia depois, e perguntou, quando ela já não era uma sombra e ele não era mais que uma troça de sua mulher prometida. – O que trago para você da próxima vez?!

- Traga-me um sonho, Syaoran! Traga-me o seu sonho mais bonito, eu o porei em cordas e quando nos beijarmos, o seu sonho será como um balão, subindo sem limite!

Ela não sabia que ele já no bolso buscava as moedas de um balão e os devaneios de um sonho, enquanto pensava nas felicidades de suas próximas pós-madrugadas ao lado da dona de seus pensamentos voadores.

**FIM**

* * *

**Uma diversão para mim, enquanto esquento meus dedos para o final de Candy Pleasures :)**

**Distancio-me um pouco do trágico e do drama, mas espero tê-los agradado com meu romance açucarado :)**

**Boa noite à todos (:**


End file.
